Her first home
by MJacksonkt
Summary: A young homeless girl comes to the head quarters, hoping to join. Though,when she gets older..will some of the guys start to...'like' her a little bit? - REVISED! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Revised!**

**I don't own D. Grey-man.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Chief Komui! Chief Komui!" Reever yelled as he ran down the hall. Komui looked up from his mug of coffee."mm?' He sounded, seeing Section leader Reever panting." There's.. an exorcist at the gate." He said. Komui immediately zipped down to the control room.

Every one was watching the monitor, displaying the camera-view of the front gate. It showed a young, injured girl with long blue hair. She had dirty bandages wrapped over one eye and both hands, and she had a brown ragged dress.

" The gate keeper says she isn't an Akuma." One of the other scientists stated. Komui took the mic. from them.

" What brings you to the black order?" He asked. The girl looked up.

" I-I'm here to be one of your exorcist." She said, sounding exhausted.

"...do you have a place to stay?" Reever asked, taking the mic. from Komui. She didn't speak, she just slid down to the ground and shook her head.

"... Gate keeper, let her in." Komui commanded, followed by the sound of every one gasping.

" B-But chief Komui sir! Outsiders aren't aloud to enter the Black Order!" Another scientist said. Komui furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. They were right._ But... _He kept his eyes on the shivering girl.

"Yea, what if she's just some girl looking for her mom or dad or something? Ya' know?" One of the younger scientists added. He suppressed a growl as he found they were right again. _But still... _He felt he wanted - no, needed to help her.

Another person started to speak."Besides, we-"

" Guys!" Komui finally burst. " Have a heart! She has no home, and the poor girl is freezing to death!" Komui scolded, everyone going silent." Lavi, go find some temporary clothes for her. Allen, Lenalee, come help me." The chief said and they all made their way to the front entrance.

* * *

"Lay her down on the bed." The purple haired man instructed. The two teenagers lifted the poor girl onto the clean hospital bed. Her visible eye was big and blue. Her pale skin was covered in dirt and some blood.

" My name is Allen Walker, do you mind telling us yours?" Allen said softly.

"...Skye." She replied quietly.

"That's a nice name. My name is Lena Lee." The other teen said.

" And I am the head officer, Komui Lee." The man said. He knelt down on one knee." I'm also a doctor. I'm going to take off your bandages, ok?" He asked softly. She nodded. Komui unwrapped the bandage from Skye's eye, Lena Lee took off the one on her right arm and Allen got her left. The teens both gasped as her arms. They were littered with scars and cuts and, like the rest of her body, filthy. They looked up to her eyes. The previously bandaged side of her face had two scars leading up to the bottom of her eye like an upside down 'V'. And from there, another single line went from the upper lid to an inch above her eye brow. It was kind of like Allen's curse mark, the way it was positioned.

" The scar kind of resembles Allen's." Komui commented. The girl looked up at him in surprise."A-Another person...like me?" She asked.

" Yea, see?" Allen said moving his white hair a little to show his cursed eye.

"But, i-is it a curse, Komui?" Lenalee asked her brother, worry clear in her voice. He stared at it for a few more moments before concluding that it wasn't.

" Are you exorcists?" She asked hopefully." Haha, yes. Allen, Lavi and I are." Lena Lee said, making Skye look happier. Lavi had just stepped in and gave Komui some clothing for the young girl. Komui stepped forward again, but also blocking the view from the three teens and the blue haired girl." I think Skye should get washed up before I proceed with further examination." He said, and with that, the three exorcists showed them selves out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Grey-man or any of its charactors.**

* * *

Skye finished cleaning herself and walked out of the bathroom wearing a exorcist uniform. It was much like Lenalee's and it fit her little figure perfectly. She also had a towel draped over her like a cape. She sat on the white bed again, and found Komui sitting in the chair across from her. He got up, and calmly sat on the bed as well.

"Skye...let me see." He said softly. She got a bit fidgety, and he placed his hand on her leg."Trust me." He smiled. hesitantly, she removed the towel. A pair of white, shimmering feathered wings extended out from her back. Each one measured out to about twice her height."Goodness me... Parasitic Innocence." The chief finished up quickly, and then threw the towel back in the washroom."We won't be needing that anymore." He said cheerfully before going to the door. Sky looked down at the floor, unsure of her self now that she couldn't hide any more. Komui held his hand out for her."There's nothing to be afraid of, deary." He said. She slowly approached the door, but stopped."Its perfectly fine to be different. I'm different! Besides, if it weren't for people like you and me, the world would be pretty boring." He said to her.

She smiled up at him with big shiny eyes, and took his hand.

* * *

" Hevlaska, this is Skye. Skye, this is Hevlaska." Komui beamed. The large exorcist picked her up.

"Wha!?- What is this?!" she screamed.

"KOMUI!" Lenalee, Alen, Lavi and Kanda Yelled as they rushed over.

"Brother! You're scaring her!" Lenalee scolded.

"Max synchronization: 88%..." Havlaska paused, and it was fairly noticeable.

"...Hevlaska?" Komui asked after blocking a punch from his sister with his clipboard.

"...I...can't read her well enough to find a prophecy." She stated before placing the girl back down on the platform. This left the chief a bit puzzled. In fact, all of them were rather puzzled. Komui soon just shrugged and went to help Skye stand.

"Sorry about that. I guess I maby should have explained a little further.." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"SORRY?! She was probably SCARED to DEATH!" Alen Yelled angrily before chasing him. Lenalee walked up to her as all the commotion was going on.

"Yea, he..kinda does that to everyone." she apologised." But that aside, let me show you to your roo-" she stopped abruptly along with everyone else." ..You...You have wings!" She said in awe. Alen had stopped chasing komui and walked over to them with Lavi and Kanda, who surprisingly still here. They all stared at Skyes big feathered wings, mesmerized by them. Skye Was starting to get embarrassed when Komui popped up behind her.

"I Knoooooow! Isn't it just simply adoooorable!?" He gushed. They all agreed (Kanda just left) and gushed slightly as well. Sky looked up at Komui with pleading eyes. He saw this, and coughed to regain his composure."I-It would be greatly appreciated if no one crowded her like a circus freak," he started.

"-BUT YOU WERE JU-" Lavi tried to interrupt.

"Myself INCUDED!" Komui glared at Lavi."*ahem* she is rather uncomfortable, which is why you didn't see them at first. She was hiding them." He was serious." But I convinced her not to cover them up, but that can easily change. So I have some thing to ask of you three,"

They quickly stood at attention before their commander.

"Help her feel welcome and at home," He said with a kind smile."help her understand that its ok to be different, and that she can show her so-called 'flaws." The chief started for the door, stopping just before exiting. Komui turned back to them with a warm smile."Because at the Black Order, everyone is considered family." He finished, leaving Hevlaska's chamber.

* * *

**U Like? :D**


End file.
